yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Suika
Overview Yukkuri Suika are never seen sober. They are also somewhat more powerful than most Yukkuri. Their filling consists of beer/saké and they can also change the size of their appearance to become as large as a house or as small as a pebble. Behavior Suikas prefers to sleep and drink all day long. They also like to live as freeloaders, to the annoyance of other yukkuri. As mentioned above, they can change their size (much like the Miniaturekkuri) which they do in order to hunt, intimidate a foe, or to reach alcohol. Alcohol, while not recommended for most yukkuri, is highly recommended for a Suika. In fact, if the Suika doesn't drink at least one cup of alcohol a day it will become ill and depressed. Alcohol is also the only way to heal this yukkuri, as orange juice doesn't appear to work. For that matter, Suikas only drink beer or saké. While they will drink wine as a last resort, presenting wine to a Suika will provoke it to say "what 'da 'ell is 'dis? 'here the booze?". As for food, they respond quite well to watermelons or watermelon-flavored items. Due to their shape shifting abilities, trained Suikas can live comfortably in any size container so long as they are told to shift to that size. This is helpful if one wishes to raise multiple Suikas, though their alcohol consumption can become costly. Fixing such a problem can either be very easy or very difficult, depending on the Suika in question. Convincing the Suika to shrink to an acceptable size and depriving it of large amounts of alcoholic beverages otherwise seems to be a most effective way of curbing their incredible appetite, at least unless they grow again by mistake. Relationships to other Yukkuri Suikkuri are at times seen hanging around yugguri, although in the wild they are not seen mating with them (in captivity, mating has been reported). They are seen befriending (and rarely mating with) Reimus, though to the annoyance of the Reimus it will basically freeload off it. Although if their "beloved" Reimu is remotely harmed or threatened, the Suika will not hesitate to attack and defend Reimu. They also have taken a liking to Hakus, most likely due to the drinking ability of said yukkuri. Suikas don't like Yukkuri Tenshi, however, and will attack them on sight (much like how a Sanae will attack a Kogasa). On the other end of the spectrum, Suikas are seen worshiping Yukaris, who in turn generally trick them or rarely mate with them. Speech * "Drinnk it eajy." (slurred in a drunk manner) * Missing Power! Rumors & Miscellaneous * It's said that putting a Suika into a barrel of beer will create a massive Suika so stuffed full of alcohol that its breath alone would make a human intoxicated. Such attempts have somehow met a wide variety of results, from the Suika growing to incredible proportions to simply drowning it or evoking no change, save for a more satisfied Suika. Some say that a Suika once ingested enough beer to literally explode before intoxication by breath could be attempted. As it stands, it remains unknown as to whether or not the "death breath" is possible. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri